


On Temptation and Equitation

by Thyra279



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1601, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra279/pseuds/Thyra279
Summary: Aziraphale returns from Edinburgh and makes it all the way to York without intervention.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #12 “Saints"





	On Temptation and Equitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess the Author - prompt: Saint!

The return trip from Edinburgh was thankfully uneventful. Rather nice, in fact. There were blue skies, green fields, and the large white creature under him seemed as eager as himself to bring their partnership to a swift and amicable conclusion.

Aziraphale made it all the way to York in just four hours before the idea of so much as a single more mile of riding became too much for his unmentionables to bear. He had also, entirely unrelatedly, heard very good things about the northern city's pubs.

His companion slowed down as the city walls appeared in the distance, giving a pointed snort when they passed first one, then another perfectly acceptable stables.

As they passed the third, the horse stopped. Aziraphale clicked his tongue, then tutted, then huffed at it to no avail, mildly disappointed but not at all surprised at the horse's obstinacy. He opened his mouth to attempt to reason with the creature instead, but before he'd so much as got out a single "my dear lady," he felt a certain tingling at the back of his corporation's neck.

That explained it.

It used to be unsettling, the tingle. The warm, gentle buzz which accompanied it these days ought to unsettle him much more.

He would look a fool like this, he thought, and prodded the horse.

He was just adding a lowly " _please move, madame_ " when all hell broke loose and a deep high-pitched whinny reverberated round the next seven dimensions and his demonic counterpart appeared amidst a flash of smoke and flames, riding towards him.

Aziraphale politely ignored the way the demon slid further and further off the enormous red-eyed stallion with its every step.

"Ah, d'you get a broken one?"

Aziraphale allowed himself a little sigh, part annoyance, part – well, his adversary _did_ cut a rather impressive figure on the huge black hell-horse. "How dost thou, Crowley?"

The hell-horse stopped and Crowley pretended it was on purpose. "Did the cattle get stolen, then?"

Aziraphale stared daggers at him, eyed the horses, and returned to staring daggers at him.

"I would know of no such thing. Who is your equine companion?"

"Erh. This one's Beast."

Aziraphale tried his very best to smile at the creature. Its eyes started flashing and he sought refuge in the silvery mane of his own mare. "This is Saint."

"Right, yeah. Hiya, Saint."

Saint relieved herself in response.

"I hear-" began Aziraphale, raising his voice above the furious jet still hitting the ground beneath his horse. "That Hamlet is a great success. Even the Scots are singing its praises. I thought I would celebrate its success in York tonight."

The twinkle he sent his adversary was rather dampened by his horse's antics.

"Want to celebrate together?"

" _Absolutely not_ ," Aziraphale huffed, prodding Saint, who finally set off again. "I will stable up my horse, go directly to the White Rose Inn, get myself a room, and remain there for the entire night, resting. At _The White Rose Inn._ "


End file.
